


A Conversation

by acididal



Series: Family Habits [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, School, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal
Summary: Boris gets a phone call from his mother during school.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Dr. Boris Habit's Mother, Dr. Boris Habit & Dr. Boris Habit's Parents, Dr. Boris Habit's Mother & Dr. Boris Habit's Father
Series: Family Habits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040601
Kudos: 7





	A Conversation

"Good afternoon Boris."

"Good afternoon mama."

"How is my little boy?"

"I'm doing good. I finished my last class and we currently have recess."

"Aww, have you made any new friends?"

"...No."

"Aww, don't worry baby. You'll find friends someday."

"I know mama. How is papa?"

"He's...he's doing...okay. He's asleep right now."

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Yes honey, I am. Just...a little upset."

"Is papa still being mean to you?"

"....Yes."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too baby. _Mwah_!"

" _Mwah_ to you too!"

"I have to go make lunch for myself. See you in a few hours."

"Bye mama!"

"Bye honey."


End file.
